


In the pouring rain

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Middle School, Rain, There's a tree, i hope this isn't too ooc, i say shitty like twice okay, kinda swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: It's the last day of summer break and Oikawa forces Iwaizumi to spend time with him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short. I haven't written anything with these two idiots in it so it was kiiiinda hard to keep them in character. I tried.

“C’mon Iwa-chan!” Oikawa held his best friend’s hand as he pulled him up to the top of the hill. 

“Oikawa, it’s gonna rain. Don’t you think we should head home?”

They got to the top and Oikawa led Iwaizumi under the big tree that grew there. 

“The rain is the reason we’re here. It’s so peaceful Iwa-chan. You’ll see.” He sat down in the shade of the tree and looked at Iwaizumi. 

“Oikawa, we’re gonna get struck by lightning up here.”

“It’s not supposed to storm. Sit with me Iwa-chan.” He patted the ground beside him and Iwaizumi reluctantly sat down.

It started to rain, lightly at first, then pouring. Iwaizumi was surprised that the tree’s foliage shielded them from the rain and they were barely even getting wet.

Oikawa grinned at him. “Do you see now?”

“Yeah. but even if we’re not getting wet, we can still get struck by lightning, Shittykawa.” He shoved his best friend, but not hard enough to actually hurt.

Oikawa looked offended. “Mean, Iwa-chan! You should try to enjoy this. You know, since we go back to school tomorrow.”

They were in their third year of middle school and it was the last day of summer break. 

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the rain. Iwaizumi had to admit, it was peaceful.   
At least until OIkawa started tugging at his shirt. “Pay attention to me, Iwa-chaaaaan!”

“What do you want?”

Oikawa lay down on his back. “Have you thought about what high school you’re going to?”

Iwaizumi lay down beside him. “Aoba Johsai, probably. Most people from our school go there. I heard they also have a pretty good volleyball club.”

Oikawa nodded. “That’s good, because I plan on going there too. And I wouldn’t want you to leave me all alone, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m not gonna leave you Shittykawa.”

Oikawa grinned and wrapped his best friend into a bear hug. Iwaizumi reluctantly hugged him back.

When the pulled apart, Oikawa was still staring at him with his arms around his waist. 

“Oikawa…?” 

Oikawa leaned forward, putting his face close to Iwaizumi’s. He stopped just before their lips touched. 

“Iwa-chan, can I kiss you?” he said in a voice that was way softer than normal.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, but this time was different. It wasn’t a joke or a dare. It was real. Iwaizumi was too stunned and couldn’t reply for a couple of seconds, only stare. He realized Oikawa was still waiting for an answer. Any other day, Iwaizumi would've shoved Oikawa off of him, or yelled in his face, but instead he just timidly nodded his head. 

Oikawa smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how soft his best friend's lips were, how he smelled like the rain, his hands on his waist. He pulled away to take a breath and lifted his hands to run them through Oikawa’s hair.   
He kissed Oikawa again, softly, then kissed him one more time.

Oikawa then rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and gazed at the pouring rain from the safety of underneath the tree.

Iwaizumi held him tightly and reveled in the last few moments he got to spend with his friend, completely uninterrupted by anyone else. The rain continued to pour and from the top of the hill Iwaizumi could see people running to escape to somewhere dry before they got completely soaked.

After a couple of minutes, Oikawa lifted his head and looked Iwaizumi dead in the eyes. “Iwa-chan, can you promise me something?” 

Iwaizumi sighed. “What is it?”

“Please don’t ever leave me Iwa-chan. I’d be lost without you.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to him. “I already told you, I’m not gonna leave.”

“Promise?” Oikawa leaned his forehead against his best friend’s. 

“Promise. And promise you’ll try to be the best setter you can be. For me.”

Oikawa grinned. “Promise.” 

They linked their pinkies together to seal the promise. 

Iwaizumi checked his watch. “We had better be heading back, it’s late. It’s still pouring buckets though.”

Oikawa leapt to his feet. “Then we’ll just have to run home. C’mon Iwa-chan!” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled him to his feet before taking off running down the hill. Iwaizumi immediately started yelling at him.

“Shittykawa, you’ll catch a cold if you run in the rain! And slow down, you’re going to fall and take me down with you!” He struggled to keep up with Oikawa as they sped down the hill. 

***

The next day Oikawa showed up at school with a stuffy nose and a cough, and Iwaizumi kicked him extra hard for not listening.

The two hadn’t forgotten the promise they made the night before though, and Iwaizumi made an effort to always be there for Oikawa, just like Oikawa tried his best to be the ultimate setter for his Iwa-chan. And everything was okay, at least for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please tell me if there's anything I should change!   
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
